


It'll Always Be You

by camra01



Series: Omege Verse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha! Tsukishima, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Car Make-Out, Childhood Friends, Dinosaurs, First Dates, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega! Yamaguchi, Oral Sex, Those Dorks Omigod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi thought that he would always present as a beta and he was okay with that. But then he presents as an omega and everyone starts to treat him differently, except his childhood friend Tsukishima. Yamaguchi is in love with Tsukishima, but he doesn't want to ruin their relationship and have Tsukishima treat him differently. But, what if Tsukishima also liked him back? </p><p>The tsukkiyama story in my kagehina fic You're My Forever. But you don't have to read that one to read this one! Unless you want to! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Always Be You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for sweetsmasher, TxxnagxDirtbag, and anyone else who asked me to do an omegaverse tsukkiyama fic! Here you go! I hope you all like it!! :D :D :D

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been friends for years, ever since elementary school. Yamaguchi could still remember the day they met with perfect clarity. He had been walking to school one morning when he had been surrounded by three bigger students. They had pushed him onto the ground and thrown sand at him, making fun of his parents. Both of Yamaguchi’s parents were betas, but that had never bothered Yamaguchi. He never thought that there was anything wrong with that, until the boys started to bully him. Was it weird to have two beta parents? Was that wrong? 

One of the boys punched him in the face, causing Yamaguchi’s nose to bleed. He tried to cover his head, eyes filling with tears when he heard a snarky voice. He looked up and saw a tall, blond boy smiling at the bullies derisively, asking them why it took three of them to beat up another boy. The bullies became angry, but left, fearing the taller boy.

Yamaguchi watched as the blond boy turned and started to leave. He scrambled up, grabbing his bag, and ran after the boy. He was much taller than Yamaguchi and the smaller boy had to crane his neck just to see him. 

The boy stopped walking after a moment. “Why are you following me?”

“I just wanted to thank you,” Yamaguchi said, wiping his sleeve across his nose. The taller boy wrinkled his nose and then procured a handkerchief, handing it to the smaller boy. Yamaguchi took it gratefully and thanked the blond boy again.

“No problem,” the boy said, putting his hands in his pockets and watching the shorter boy try to stop his bleeding nose. “Why were they picking on you, anyway?”

Yamaguchi paused, still wondering if his parentage was even a bad thing. “Um, because both of my parents are betas.”

The taller boy shrugged, “So? There’s nothing wrong with being a beta. My older brother is a beta and he’s doing just fine.”

“Y-your brother is a beta? What are your parents then, if you don’t mind me asking,” Yamaguchi asked.

“My dad’s an alpha and my mom’s an omega,” the boy answered, continuing to walk on. Yamaguchi sulked a bit. The other boy’s parents were the most desired coupling. Nobody would ever make fun of him for who his parents were. “So, it was a bit surprising when we found out that Akiteru was a beta. We were sure he was going to be an alpha,” the boy continued.

“Akiteru?” Yamaguchi repeated.

“That’s my brother’s name.”

“Oh, what’s your name?” Yamaguchi asked, taking the handkerchief away from his now non-bleeding nose.

“Tsukishima Kei,” the boy answered, pushing his glasses up his nose. “What’s yours?”

Yamaguchi smiled at him, “Yamaguchi Tadashi!”

The boys found out that they were classmates and became friends, mostly because Yamaguchi followed Tsukishima everywhere he went. Yamaguchi even decided to join volleyball because Tsukishima was on the team. The smaller boy wasn’t very good, not as good as Tsukishima, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t give it his all. He wanted to catch up to the other boy soon. They were so busy with volleyball and studying and playing together, that they momentarily forgot about the class system. That was until Tsukishima presented as an alpha early in middle school. It seemed everyone knew that the tall boy was going to be an alpha, so nobody was surprised. Except Yamaguchi. He had been holding onto some hope that his friend would be a beta, just like his older brother. Yamaguchi thought that he would definitely present as a beta since both his parents were betas. If both boys were betas, it wouldn’t be weird for them to be friends. They could just continue on as they had been. But then Tsukishima had presented as an alpha and Yamaguchi knew that he would never be an alpha. 

They didn’t talk much about the class system, even as more and more people in their class presented. Yamaguchi watched as omegas and betas followed Tsukishima around. Of course they were interested in him. He was so cool and tall and smart. Anyone would want to mate with Tsukishima, even with his sarcastic attitude.

One day, during volleyball practice, a group of boys started to talk about the possibility of finding a mate. Yamaguchi pretended not to listen. He hadn’t presented yet so he wasn’t really included in the conversation. And everyone thought that he was going to present as a beta and only alphas were in the conversation. Yamaguchi swept the floor, eavesdropping.

“I would definitely go for an omega,” one of the alphas boasted.

“Me too since they can have children,” another alpha said. He turned to the tallest boy in the group. “What about you, Tsukishima? Surely you have several omegas already lined up.”

Yamaguchi almost dropped his broom, just hanging on with shaking hands. Did Tsukishima really already have a line of omegas ready?

Tsukishima snorted, “As if. I don’t care about that stuff. And I probably wouldn’t even go out with an omega.”

The other alphas were shocked, asking Tsukishima why he wouldn’t go out with an omega. Yamaguchi glanced at the group, propped up on his broom for support, forgetting to pretend he wasn’t listening. Tsukishima didn’t care about the class system? Would he even date a beta? Yamaguchi stopped. Wait, wait, wait. Why was Yamaguchi even thinking about Tsukishima dating a beta?! Sure, he was probably going to present as a beta, but that didn’t mean that Tsukishima would go for him! They were just friends! Yamaguchi thought they were, but Tsukishima met his eye over the heads of the other alphas and Yamaguchi blushed deeply and then turned away to finish sweeping the floor.

He couldn’t get that conversation out of his head for the rest of the day. Or the fact that he had blushed when he met Tsukishima’s gaze. He shook his head vehemently, telling himself that he did not have feelings for the alpha. 

The two walked home together, the conversation lagging. Usually Yamaguchi filled the silence, but he was still thinking about the conversation in the gym. Tsukishima watched the shorter boy out of the corner of his eye, not saying anything.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi started softly, the taller boy turning his attention to him. “Would you really not date an omega, even though alphas usually go for omegas?”

Tsukishima pursed his lips and then gave Yamaguchi a smirk. “I guess it would depend.”

Yamaguchi blinked. “Depend on what?”

Tsukishima laughed, “I’m not going to tell you.”

Yamaguchi pouted, “So mean, Tsukki!”

A few weeks went by and the two continued their relationship as normal. Omegas and betas still approached the alpha, but he continued to turn them down. Yamaguchi always got nervous as he watched their confessions, wondering if one of them would live up to Tsukishima’s exception, but they never did. Tsukishima rejected all of them. 

One day, Yamaguchi began to feel dizzy during practice. He drank more water than usual, but it didn’t seem to help. Finally, the coach told him to sit on the bench and rest. Yamaguchi told him he was probably just tired since he had been up late studying the night before. 

Tsukishima walked him home, giving him a concerned look. Yamaguchi always took good care of himself. He asked the smaller boy if he was feeling any better and the boy shook his head, looking queasy. Tsukishima put his hand on Yamaguchi’s forehead. “You’re burning up! How late did you stay up?” he asked accusingly. 

“I don’t remember! I didn’t think that it was that late though,” Yamaguchi replied. “M-maybe I just caught a cold or something?”

“Are you asking me that?” Tsukishima asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Yamaguchi had enough energy to roll his eyes. “I bet it’s just a cold. I’ll get plenty of sleep tonight and I’m sure I’ll feel better tomorrow.” The alpha left, demanding that the boy also drink lots of fluids. Yamaguchi said he would and went inside his house. He drank plenty of fluids and crawled under his blankets, but nothing seemed to help. He just didn’t feel. . . right. Maybe something was really wrong with him?

He stumbled out of his room to find his parents, thinking that they could get him some medicine. He found them in the kitchen and they stopped what they were doing when he walked in.

“I’m hot,” was all he said as an explanation, stumbling forward to the counter. His mom put her hand on his forehead. Yamaguchi looked up at her with teary eyes, “Am I dying?” 

She chuckled, “No, you’re not dying, silly. You’re finally presenting!”

“I. . . I am?” Yamaguchi asked uncertainly. 

“Yes. Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you. Go back upstairs and we’ll bring you some soup. You’ll have to skip school tomorrow, but we’ll get your homework for you,” she assured him, sending him back upstairs. Yamaguchi groaned at the mention of his homework. He had to miss school and still do his homework? Although, he didn’t want to fall too far behind Tsukishima. So he relented, slightly. 

His dad brought him his soup and told him the story of when he presented. Yamaguchi didn’t really listen, too busy trying to stop the pounding in his head. He didn’t know presenting as a beta was so bad. He went to sleep, fully prepared to wake up as a beta the next day.

Except he didn’t. He woke up having presented as an omega. His parents were very surprised. Beta parents didn’t usually have omega children, although it would’ve been more shocking if they had had an alpha child. They were completely unprepared and immediately started to research what they should do for an omega child. They took him to an omega doctor and she said that Yamaguchi was completely fine and then gave some handouts to them and gave them some advice. Yamaguchi just followed them around, dazed and silent. He was an omega.

He was an omega.

That meant that alphas would go after him and possibly want to mate with him. Even as they were walking down the street, he saw some people glance back at him in interest. He clutched the bottom of his shirt and climbed back into the family car. He wasn’t prepared to be an omega, just like his parents weren’t prepared for him to be an omega. People would treat him differently now. 

Tsukishima would treat him differently.

Yamaguchi bit his lip, silencing a sob when he thought about what Tsukishima had said about omegas. He had said that he probably would never date one. Any chance that Yamaguchi had had had just been completely thrown away.

When the family got home, Yamaguchi immediately went into his room and shut the door, ignoring the worried calls from his parents. He flopped down onto his bed, hiding his face in his pillow. Finally alone, he allowed his tears to fall over. 

***

The next day at school, everyone was shocked to know that Yamaguchi was an omega instead of a beta. The news quickly spread around the class and then into the entire grade. It was just so weird that two betas had an omega child. Yamaguchi felt like a rare animal in a zoo as he walked down the hall and into his class. Everyone was staring at him and whispering. He had already even had some alphas approach him, but he had quickly sprinted away. He didn’t want to have to deal with any of that just yet. He was still coming to terms about being an omega. 

Yamaguchi sat at his desk and hunched over, trying to make himself as invisible as possible. He did glance to his right when he heard the door slide open loudly, revealing Tsukishima. The alpha’s gaze was pinned on Yamaguchi as he made his way over to his desk. Yamaguchi shivered slightly and stared back down at his desk. 

“I need to talk to you after school,” he said in a deep voice. Yamaguchi gasped and shut his eyes tightly, feeling the alpha’s command wash over him. Was he going to have to deal with that his entire life? Tsukishima seemed to notice and added on, “Please.” 

Yamaguchi nodded quickly, still not looking up at Tsukishima. Did the alpha not want to be friends with him anymore just because he was an omega? Alphas often did that with omega friends. But Tsukishima had said that he didn’t care about the class system. Had he just been lying?

Yamaguchi was nervous until the end of school when he was going to meet up with Tsukishima. They had decided to skip volleyball practice to talk. Yamaguchi slipped around the corner of the school, seeing Tsukishima already waiting for him. The alpha glanced up and gave a small wave. Yamaguchi approached him slowly, unsure of what was about to happen.

Tsukishima sighed. “Yamaguchi, I don’t care if you’re an omega,” he started, jumping straight to the point. “I was always going to be your friend, no matter if you were an alpha, a beta. . .” he paused slightly. “Or an omega.” Yamaguchi gulped and glanced up at Tsukishima. “I don’t care about any of that. I never have and I never will.”

“You won’t be embarrassed to be friends with me?” Yamaguchi asked softly.

“No,” he stated firmly. “So can you stop acting scared around me?”

Yamaguchi blinked. He had hurt Tsukishima’s feelings by acting like that. Tsukishima wasn’t going to attack him just because he was an omega. “I’m so sorry, Tsukki. I’m just not used to being an omega yet. I’m not used to having people be interested in me.”

Tsukishima’s eye twitched slightly and he looked angry, but then his face became emotionless again and Yamaguchi wondered if he had imagined it. “I understand. Tell me if an alpha is bothering you, okay?”

Yamaguchi beamed at him, “Okay, Tsukki!”

They continued being friends all the way to the end of middle school. Neither of them ever entered into a relationship, even though there were plenty of people that were interested in both. By the time graduation rolled around, Yamaguchi had accepted the fact that he liked Tsukishima. He decided not to say anything though. Tsukishima had been the only alpha that had never treated him differently. Even the other players on the volleyball team had treated him like he was a useless player while at the same time flirting with him. The flirting became more intense after Yamaguchi had his first heat. Yamaguchi hated going into heat, knowing that he had no control over his body. Suddenly, it was like a free-for-all for who got to flirt with Yamaguchi the most. Tsukishima was the only alpha that treated him like a real person and didn’t chase after him. And Yamaguchi didn’t want to mess that up with his feelings. He kept them a secret, even when the two of them entered the same high school.

It was hard not to blurt out his feelings though when they were always in the back of his mind. The two often studied together and Yamaguchi got easily distracted by the alpha sitting across from him. He had to tear his gaze away from Tsukishima’s hands countless times, chewing on the end of his pen to calm himself down. 

It was even harder when he had trouble with a problem and Tsukishima would move around the table and lean over until he could see the paper. The two were shoulder to shoulder and suddenly, Yamaguchi would completely blank out, not taking in anything Tsukishima was explaining to him. He just pretended he was listening and then stayed up later, learning it himself. 

Both joined the volleyball team and Yamaguchi was more than pleased to know that there were other omegas on the team. The team was actually very well mixed, with alphas, betas, and omegas. The vice-captain was even an omega. The dynamics of the team were so different than their team in middle school. Tsukishima was happy that Yamaguchi liked their team, even if the alpha thought several of the team members were loud and obnoxious. 

They were finishing practice one day when it started to pour. Kageyama and Hinata groaned. They lived pretty far away from the school and they were not looking forward to walking through the rain. 

“Do you want to ride on the back of my bike?” Hinata asked as they started to gather balls.

“No, you dumbass. Do you remember what happened the last time we did that? You swerved and then we both fell into a ditch,” Kageyama said.

“Would you rather get sick?” Hinata taunted.

“I’d rather be sick than dead,” Kageyama replied, causing the two to start to bicker. They ended up riding home on Hinata’s bike and they amazingly didn’t fall off. Tanaka ran out the door, whooping loudly and splashing in the puddles. Daichi yelled at him to stop making such a ruckus and to go home immediately. Suga showed up demurely behind him, holding up an umbrella over the two of them. The two waited for everyone else to file out of the gym before locking up. Asahi and Noya left, the omega trying in vain to hold an umbrella over the two. But he was too short and the umbrella kept hitting the tall alpha on the head. Asahi chuckled, finally taking the umbrella from his boyfriend so he could hold it over the both of them. Everyone else left also, going under an umbrella, until it was just Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi looked out forlornly as the rain pounded the ground. He hadn’t brought his umbrella and in his haste that morning, he had forgotten his jacket. Walking home was going to be terrible and cold. 

“Did you bring an umbrella, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, hoping that maybe Tsukishima had brought one. He really wasn’t looking forward to getting soaked.

“No, I forgot to bring one,” Tsukishima answered, his glasses fogging up slightly. The alpha looked over at the boy next to him, noticing him rub his arms to try to get warm. “Did you even bring a jacket?” Yamaguchi shook his head, preparing himself to step out into the cold. He was about to walk out when he felt something warm fall on his shoulders. He jumped slightly and looked down, noticing Tsukishima’s jacket resting on his shoulders.

“Tsukki, I can’t take your jacket! You’ll be cold!” Yamaguchi protested, starting to take the jacket off so that he could hand it back to Tsukishima. The alpha placed his hand on the omega’s shoulder, stopping him. Yamaguchi looked over at him.

“I don’t want you to get cold, either, you know,” he replied. He stepped out before Yamaguchi could say anything else and started to head for home. Yamaguchi pushed his arms through the sleeves, the ends hanging over his hands. He raced after Tsukishima, huddling closer to the taller boy as the winds picked up. 

They had almost made it to their neighborhood when a car drove by, driving through a puddle and splashing the water. Yamaguchi squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the impact of the water, but it never came. He opened his eyes, seeing Tsukishima crouched over him, protecting Yamaguchi from the water. The alpha was completely soaked, his hair was plastered to his forehead, and his glasses were askew. 

“Are you okay?!” Yamaguchi asked, clutching onto Tsukishima’s sleeve. The alpha was shivering and his teeth were clattering.

“I-I’m f-f-fine,” he managed to get out. 

“You’re clearly not. Come on, we’re almost to your house,” Yamaguchi said, wrapping an arm around Tsukishima and pulling him forward.

Tsukishima’s mother walked out as they stumbled inside, slipping their wet shoes off. She gasped and told them to immediately get out of their clothes and into the hot shower. Tsukishima went off to his room and his mom led Yamaguchi off to Akiteru’s room so that he could use his shower. 

“I’ll get you some of Tsukishima’s clothes and then you two come to the kitchen and get some hot tea and soup,” she said. Yamaguchi thanked her and closed the door. He pulled his wet clothes off and turned the hot water on. He sighed in relief when the hot water hit his skin. Sometime during the shower, Tsukishima’s mother had come in, taking Yamaguchi’s wet clothes and leaving dry ones. When he was done, Yamaguchi climbed out, quickly toweled off, and then put on the larger clothes. Luckily, Yamaguchi had grown over the past few years and wasn’t too much shorter than Tsukishima, not like had been in elementary school. 

He walked into the kitchen to see Tsukishima sitting at the table, his mother holding her hand to his forehead. She made a worried hum and then slid over a big bowl of soup. 

“Eat all of that,” she said, eyeing her tall son. She smiled when she saw Yamaguchi, sliding another bowl forward. She pressed the back of her hand against the omega’s forehead, testing his temperature. “Mmkay, eat that soup and I’ll call your parents. The rain has picked up and I think you should stay here tonight. You can help me get out the futon later for you to sleep in.”

The two were quiet as they slurped down the soup. Yamaguchi glanced over at Tsukishima when he had finished, noticing how pink the alpha’s cheeks were. He also had a dazed expression on his face.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi started before Tsukishima’s mother bustled back in. She clucked her tongue when she saw her son.

“Oh dear, he’s worse than I thought. Yamaguchi, can you help me get him upstairs and into bed?” she asked, propping up one side of her tall son. Yamaguchi helped with the other side and they started to head towards the alpha’s room.

“What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi asked.

“He has a fever,” she answered. Yamaguchi gulped. Tsukishima was sick and it was all his fault. If he had remembered an umbrella or even his freaking jacket, then Tsukishima wouldn’t be sick. If Tsukishima hadn’t protected Yamaguchi from the splash, then he would be fine. 

The two maneuvered Tsukishima into his bed and Yamaguchi pulled his covers over him, tucking him in. Yamaguchi pulled out the futon and set it up as Tsukishima’s mother went to get a cloth and some cool water. Yamaguchi offered to put the cloth on Tsukishima’s forehead and the alpha’s mother left him to it.

Yamaguchi sat on the edge of the bed and placed a cold cloth on the alpha’s forehead. Tsukishima seemed to relax at that and his eyes closed. Yamaguchi took the boy’s glasses off and set them safely on the bedside table. The alpha looked much younger with his glasses off and his face relaxed. Yamaguchi tried to stop the pounding of his heart. Tsukishima was sick! He didn’t need to start fantasizing about leaning down and pressing his lips against Tsukishima’s. 

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima sighed, his eyes fluttering slightly. 

Yamaguchi froze, his hand hovering over Tsukishima’s forehead, the other clutching the spot above his heart. Tsukishima had just said his first name! Sure, he was out of it, but still! Yamaguchi’s heart was definitely racing and he couldn’t stop himself from moving the cloth for a second so that he could place a gentle kiss to the alpha’s forehead. Tsukishima mumbled something else and then started to snore softly. Yamaguchi combed his fingers through the alpha’s hair, smiling down at the taller boy. He just couldn’t deny his feelings for the alpha any longer. He decided that he would tell Tsukishima the next day if he was feeling better.

Yamaguchi stayed by Tsukishima’s side all night, falling asleep by the side of the bed, his hand holding onto Tsukishima’s. Sometime in the night, the alpha woke up, feeling much better. He glanced to his left to see Yamaguchi, half on the floor, half on his bed. He was asleep and his hand was clutching Tsukishima’s. The alpha smiled and carded his fingers through the longer, brown hair. It was soft and slid right through his fingers. He had had a nice dream where Yamaguchi had kissed his forehead. Tsukishima wished dearly that it was true. 

***

Yamaguchi woke up the next morning with a stiff neck and a numb arm. He cracked his neck and shook his arm out to get the feeling back in. He looked around, realizing that he was still in Tsukishima’s room. He saw the alpha in question getting ready for school, looking healthy again. 

“Good morning, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said brightly, standing up.

“Good morning, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima replied. Yamaguchi had been half-hoping that the alpha would say his first name again. When he thought about that, he remembered what he had set out to do for that day. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, but Tsukishima interrupted him. “Hurry or we’ll be late for practice.” 

“Oh, right, yeah,” Yamaguchi said, scrambling to change his clothes and grab all of his belongings. The two set off for school after grabbing a quick breakfast and arrived at the gym. Yamaguchi was pondering the best way to confess to his friend when they slid the door open. The scene he was met with was quite shocking. He watched as Asahi pulled his arm back and punched Tanaka right in the face. That wasn’t the most evident thing in the room, though. The gym smelled strongly of an omega’s scent. Yamaguchi looked around wildly and saw Noya curled on the floor, Suga holding on to him and whispering to him. Daichi and the betas had created a barrier against the other alphas in the room. Yamaguchi heard growling right next to him and he jumped in surprise, turning to see Tsukishima taking a few steps forward towards Noya. His whole attention was focused on the omega going into heat. Yamaguchi didn’t want that, he didn’t want Tsukishima looking at other omegas. He grabbed Tsukishima’s arm and, with difficulty, managed to drag him outside of the gym. He vaguely heard Daichi shout something about Hinata and Kageyama, but he was too busy trying to get Tsukishima outside. 

Yamaguchi’s heart ached. Just when he had decided to confess to Tsukishima, this had to happen. He didn’t blame Noya, but himself. If he had just been faster at confessing, then maybe Tsukishima wouldn’t have reacted so strongly. Maybe Tsukishima wouldn’t be tugging on his arm, trying to get away from him to get to another omega. An omega that wasn’t him!

“Tsukki, stop it!” Yamaguchi yelled, yanking Tsukishima around so that the alpha would face him. Tsukishima’s eyes were glazed over, the pupils enlarged. Yamaguchi felt tears rise in his eyes as he saw that look on Tsukishima. 

Just one tear managed to make its way down his cheek when he saw being shoved roughly against a tree. Yamaguchi cried out in pain, but that was muffled by a pair of lips. A pair of lips that he had been dreaming about for months. Tsukishima was actually kissing him. The alpha moved his lips harshly against the omega’s, clinging onto the smaller boy. He nibbled on Yamaguchi’s lower lip and then bit down harder, causing the omega to moan. Tsukishima ran his hands down Yamaguchi’s torso, tugging slightly on his shirt. He pried Yamaguchi’s mouth open with his tongue and licked inside the omega’s mouth, relishing the sweet taste. The omega’s legs were shaking and he knew that if he wasn’t against the tree then he would’ve fallen. The boy he liked was kissing him very passionately, at it might’ve only been because his hormones were raging, but Yamaguchi was still enjoying it. 

Tsukishima finally pulled away to gasp in a breath. Yamaguchi was dazed and his lips were swollen. Tsukishima felt guilty that he had attacked the omega. He had wanted their first kiss to be sweet and heartfelt. But instead, it had been induced by another omega’s scent causing the alpha to go crazy. Tsukishima took the omega into his arms and hugged him tightly, not ever wanting to let go. Yamaguchi wrapped his own arms around the alpha and squeezed him back. His mind was still hazy, but he knew that he was being held by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi wanted to hold him back. 

“Hinata,” Yamaguchi murmured in a daze. He remembered Daichi shouting his name as Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima out of the gym. 

“Hinata?” Tsukishima repeated, cocking his head to the side. Then it clicked, Hinata would’ve pulled Kageyama out of the gym. What if Kageyama hadn’t been able to control himself around the small omega? Tsukishima didn’t particularly get along with the two, but he still didn’t want something bad to happen to his teammates. He grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm and pulled him along after him as he searched frantically for the other alpha and omega.

He turned the corner of the gym and saw them. Kageyama was leaning over Hinata, who was lying on the ground. Tsukishima was about to kick Kageyama off of the omega when Hinata reached up to rub Kageyama’s back, murmuring something to him. It seemed like the alpha was back in control of himself and was regretting what he had done.

That made it easy for Tsukishima to walk up to them jauntily. “Well, King, finally resorting to these kinds of things, huh?” he asked sardonically. He saw Hinata’s gaze snap to them and his eyes travelled over Yamaguchi’s appearance. Tsukishima tightened his hold on Yamaguchi’s hand, waiting for Hinata to jump to a horrible conclusion, but instead, the small omega just pouted jealously. Tsukishima had to hold back a snicker when he realized that Hinata liked Kageyama and that he wished that Kageyama had kissed him like Tsukishima had kissed Yamaguchi. That was going to be valuable teasing information. 

“It’s nothing!” Kageyama snapped, bringing Tsukishima back to their conversation. 

“Kageyama, you better get up before Daichi comes out and yells at you,” Yamaguchi said, causing the alpha to jump off of the omega and then help him off of the ground. 

The gym door slid open, revealing Suga, Noya, and Daichi. Noya was crying that his heat had come early as the couple put him into his mother’s car. Suga patted his head, telling him not to worry about it, and then the car took off. Yamaguchi and Hinata had grabbed onto the alphas just in case they went into another frenzy, but they stood there calmly. Daichi and Suga conversed for a moment and then Suga turned towards them as Daichi went back inside the gym. 

Suga’s gaze zeroed in on the omega’s appearances and he walked over to them, looking like a mom on the war path. Both alphas flinched slightly, scared of an angry Suga. He took the omega’s chins and looked them over carefully. “Are you two all right?” he asked softly. The omegas nodded and the alphas blushed, wishing they could disappear into the ground and die. They never wanted to disappoint Suga. The silver-haired omega flashed the alphas a quick glance that had the alphas cowering before he turned back to the omegas. “Just so this doesn’t happen again, I want you two to report to me when your next heats are so that we can keep track of them.”

“Mine is in two months,” Yamaguchi said woefully. He heard something about Hinata saying he hadn’t had is yet, but Yamaguchi was too busy despairing. He hated going into his heat. They were terrible. He had to be locked inside his house feeling out-of-control and totally horny. Months after presenting, he still wished that he had been a beta, but there was nothing he could do about it now. 

Suga was talking again, giving the two alphas a fierce look when he told them to behave themselves when the omegas went into heat. The alphas nodded again quickly and then Suga told them that they could go. 

Hinata and Kageyama went off in one direction and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima headed off in another. The alpha let out a sigh of relief to finally be away from Suga and his hawk-like gaze. Usually the omega was calm and cheerful, but if he ever got angry he was a force to be reckoned with. All of the alphas on the team were terrified of the angry Suga and tried hard not to make him that way. Some people might find alphas being scared of an omega stupid, but then those people had never been around an angry Suga.

“Tsukki, can we talk after school?” Yamaguchi asked nervously, twisting his hands together. He was still thinking about his promise to himself and the scorching kiss between the two. If he had wanted to be with Tsukishima before, he really wanted to be with him now. 

“Of course,” Tsukishima said, guessing what they would be talking about. He needed to explain himself to Yamaguchi and apologize for suddenly grabbing and kissing him. He may be an alpha and have crazy hormones, but Tsukishima never saw that as an excuse and he saw himself above such things. He just hoped that Yamaguchi would forgive him and that they could continue on with being friends. Of course, he liked Yamaguchi more than a friend. He had ever since they started middle school together. He would’ve confessed already if Yamaguchi had presented as a beta, but then Yamaguchi had surprised everyone and presented as an omega. Tsukishima watched everyday as Yamaguchi struggled with it. The alpha had to watch as other alphas flirted with the omega, who still wasn’t used to that kind of attention. He just wanted to be left alone. So Tsukishima just couldn’t add more things for Yamaguchi to worry about. Not just yet. 

The two worried for the rest of the day about how their conversation would go after school. One was practicing a confession in his head while the other was practicing an apology. They met up at their usual spot, both nervous and not looking at each other. 

When they did break the silence, they did it at the same time.

“I like you!” Yamaguchi shouted as Tsukishima said, “I’m sorry!”

Yamaguchi blinked, feeling his heart fall. Tsukishima had rejected him so fast. It must’ve been a record. 

“You like me?” Tsukishima repeated in amazement, causing Yamaguchi to look up at him. The alpha looked like he was processing something and then a huge smile spread across his face. “You like me.”

“Don’t do that!” Yamaguchi shouted, causing the alpha to blink in shock and take a tiny step back. “Don’t reject me and then look so happy about it!”

Tsukishima gave him a bewildered look. “I’m not rejecting you.”

“Y-you’re not?” Yamaguchi stammered, feeling his hope rising again. Tsukishima shook his head. “Then why did you apologize?!”

Tsukishima’s gaze fell and Yamaguchi took a few steps forward, intrigued. “I wanted to apologize for grabbing and kissing you this morning without your consent. I shouldn’t have done it, even with my hormones.” He paused and then admitted in a shaky voice, “I wanted our first kiss to be special.”

Yamaguchi’s bottom lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears again. Tsukishima was way too adorable and Yamaguchi thought that he was going to die. “Does that mean that you like me back?” Yamaguchi asked, his voice cracking.

“I like you, Yamaguchi,” the alpha said, holding his arms open. “Can we try our first kiss again?”

Yamaguchi made a weird choking noise in the back of his throat and then took a running leap at Tsukishima, wrapping his arms around the tall alpha. He tilted his head back so that Tsukishima could gently kiss him. The alpha placed his hands on Yamaguchi’s cheeks, wiping the omega’s tears away. This kiss was so much better than he imagined. 

He pulled back and pressed his forehead against Yamaguchi’s. “I’ve liked you for so long.”

“Me too.”

***

“Are you ready to go, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, pulling his jacket on. The two had been dating for a few weeks and Yamaguchi was taking Tsukishima on a surprise date. Tsukishima had no idea where they were going and was not allowed to ask questions. 

The alpha came out dressed in jeans and a dark green, button down shirt. “Do I look okay for where we’re going?” he asked. 

“Y-yeah,” Yamaguchi answered. Why the hell was Tsukishima so hot? Anything he did, he was beautiful and sexy.

“Let’s go then,” Tsukishima said, interrupting Yamaguchi’s thoughts.

They headed outside, Tsukishima catching Yamaguchi’s hand. The omega blushed but continued to lead the way to the train station. Tsukishima really liked to hold Yamaguchi’s hand and would do it any chance that he got. The two stood on the train as it left and headed off to a bigger town. When it was their stop, they got off and started walking again. They talked about classes, and their new volleyball strategies, and the fact that the two volleyball idiots were finally dating after an incident involving other alphas.

“I just can’t believe that that happened at our school,” Yamaguchi shuddered, thinking about Hinata being surrounded by three large alphas. Luckily, Kageyama had found him and the two fought off the other three alphas. Yamaguchi didn’t even want to think about that happening again, to himself or anyone he knew. Some alphas tended to take advantage of omegas and mated with them against their will.

Tsukishima squeezed Yamaguchi’s hand, sensing his fear of something like that happening. “Don’t worry, Kageyama will  
look after Hinata. And I’ll look after you.”

“Thanks, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi smiled, leaning up to kiss Tsukishima on the kiss.

Tsukishima flushed slightly and cleared his throat. “So are we getting to this date place anytime soon?”

“We’re almost there,” Yamaguchi replied, chuckling. They turned the corner and a large building loomed in sight. Tsukishima stopped dead and Yamaguchi turned when he felt the pull on his arm. Tsukishima’s eyes were shining like a small boy’s on Christmas morning. A smile was creeping up onto his face without his control. Yamaguchi giggled and tugged him forward. “Come on.”

Ever since they were little, Tsukishima had had a strong passion for dinosaurs. Yamaguchi knew about it and they would spend countless hours going through books about the animals. Yamaguchi decided that their first date would be at the dinosaur museum in the neighboring town. He and Tsukishima had gone to it when they were smaller, but as they grew older and had more responsibilities, it was harder to find the time. Yamaguchi had made time though when he heard about the new Jurassic Period exhibit. He knew Tsukishima would love it and he wanted it to be a surprise. The alpha was definitely excited as they entered the building. His eyes widened as they took in the large fossil centered in the middle of the room. The received some handouts and then took off. Tsukishima stopped to read everything and to stare at everything and to tell Yamaguchi some random facts about the extinct animals. They passed pterodactyls, brachiosaurs, triceratops, stegosaurs, and finally the tyrannosaurus rex. Several times, Tsukishima took off in his excitement when he saw something he was interested in. Yamaguchi followed him with a grin on his face, pleased that his boyfriend was so happy. Also, he was happy that his boyfriend was a huge nerd because he was honestly too cute when he was chattering excitedly about how fast pterodactyls could fly. And Yamaguchi decided that he could die happy when Tsukishima ordered dinosaur shaped nuggets at the small café in the museum. The alpha made a happy squeaking noise when his food arrived. Yamaguchi stirred his latté and watched his boyfriend.

They ended at the gift store where Tsukishima bought Yamaguchi a hat shaped like a t-rex and where Yamaguchi bought Tsukishima a large stuffed brachiosaurus. The alpha hugged the dinosaur to him and Yamaguchi wished that Suga was there to take a picture. They left after a few hours and headed back to the train, Yamaguchi wearing his new t-rex hat and Tsukishima clutching onto his dinosaur with one arm and holding Yamaguchi’s hand with the other. They received some strange looks because of their merchandise, but the couple ignored them, talking about dinosaurs all the way home.

They both went to Tsukishima’s house and his dad came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel. He smiled when he saw his son and his boyfriend. “Hey guys, have a good day?” Tsukishima started rambling about all of the dinosaurs they saw as he set his new brachiosaurus on the couch. Yamaguchi put his hat on the dinosaur’s head and they followed the older alpha into the kitchen where we was making dinner. “Sounds like you had fun. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours. Tsukishima, why don’t you take Yamaguchi out for a drive before then?”

“But I can’t drive by myself yet,” Tsukishima started as his dad handed him the car keys.

“I trust you. You’re a much better driver than your brother. He’s working on it,” his dad said, paling as he thought about the last time he was in the car with Akiteru. “Just be back in about an hour. And Yamaguchi, you’re welcome to stay for dinner.”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi headed out to the car and they set off. They were silent for the most part since Tsukishima was concentrating on driving. Yamaguchi thought that they were driving around aimlessly, but then Tsukishima pulled over into a small lot that overlooked a large, grassy field. He sighed deeply and turned the car off.

“You’re a pretty good driver, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi noted. He had just started to learn and he was terrible.

“Thanks,” he murmured in response. He turned to face Yamaguchi. “And thank you for today. It was fun.” He smiled and Yamaguchi’s heart sped up. “I really enjoyed it.”

“Can I kiss you?” Yamaguchi blurted out, and then immediately wished he could swallow his words. That was so embarrassing!!

“Sure,” Tsukishima answered, already leaning over the gear shift. Yamaguchi leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Tsukishima. They kissed each other languidly, giving each other open-mouthed kisses. Tsukishima tilted his head to the side to get a better angle and he deepened the kiss. Yamaguchi let out a tiny moan and raised his hands so he could wrap them around Tsukishima’s neck. The alpha let his own hands slip into Yamaguchi’s hair and twist into the strands, anchoring him there. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi groaned, clambering closer to him, the gear shift jutting into his side painfully. “Ow.”

Tsukishima pulled away worriedly, “Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s this stupid gear shift,” Yamaguchi said, rubbing his side.

“We can move to the back seat,” Tsukishima suggested. Both blushed at the insinuation of making-out in the back seat, but that’s where they found themselves moments later.

“Ah, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cried against the alpha’s lips as he ran his hands under the omega’s shirt and ran them up and down his back, scratching lightly. Tsukishima licked inside the omega’s mouth and then moved his hands down to cup Yamaguchi’s bottom and pull the boy into his lap, never breaking the kiss. 

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima moaned back. Yamaguchi blinked rapidly and pulled back slightly. The alpha blushed. “Can I call you that?” Yamaguchi smiled and nodded, licking his lips. He leaned back again to taste Tsukishima. Both boy’s lips were red and swollen and started to hurt a bit when they kissed, but that didn’t stop them. 

“Tsukki, can we scent each other?” Yamaguchi asked, kissing the alpha just below his ear and sucking slightly. 

The alpha shivered, “Yes.” Yamaguchi moved his face down until he was level with Tsukishima’s scent glands. He gently prodded them and took a deep breath when the alpha’s scent filled the car. The omega then proceeded to rub himself against the scent glands so that he smelled like the alpha. He had wanted to smell like Tsukishima for a long time and now he finally got to. The alpha smelled minty and fresh with a bit of pine thrown in.

“Let me scent you, too,” Tsukishima panted. Yamaguchi lolled his head to the side and the alpha had to control himself at the sign of submission. He leaned in and immediately started to lick and bite on Yamaguchi’s scent glands. The omega quivered and clung onto Tsukishima, his moans getting louder. The alpha rubbed himself against Yamaguchi.

“You smell so good, like dew in the morning,” Tsukishima murmured against his neck. Yamaguchi made a pleased hum, kissing the side of Tsukishima’s head.

They went back to Tsukishima’s house for dinner an hour later and the alpha’s mom gave them a knowing smile when they walked inside the house. Both boys blushed to high heaven, realizing that she could smell that they had scented each other. She ushered them into the kitchen where Tsukishima’s dad winked at the boys before setting dinner on the table. The two had pink cheeks all throughout dinner and they didn’t dare to meet each other’s gaze, but that didn’t stop Tsukishima’s hand from snaking its way over to Yamaguchi’s lap so that they could hold hands during the meal. If his parents noticed that Tsukishima was eating with his left hand rather than his right, they didn’t say anything.

***

After their glorious day together, the two went back to school. Everything was going well until the afterschool practice. Yamaguchi was doing very poorly and kept messing up his serves. He hadn’t properly received even one ball and he was feeling terrible. At this rate, he would never get to play on the court. He would forever be on the sidelines. He missed another serve, but it was because he couldn’t see the net because his vision was becoming blurry. 

Tsukishima ran over to him immediately from the other side of the net. He cupped Yamaguchi’s face in his hands. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I haven’t done one good thing during practice today. I’m never going to be able to play with you in a real match!” he cried out softly.

“Yamaguchi, you’re absolutely amazing! Don’t ever think that you’re not. Just because you have a bad day doesn’t mean that you suck. Everyone has bad days sometimes,” Tsukishima told him fiercely. “I believe that you can do it.” 

Yamaguchi’s lower lip wobbled but he picked the ball back up. Tsukishima went back to the other side of the net, ignoring the comment from Tanaka. “I never knew Tsukishima could be nice.”

Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. The omega threw the ball up in the air and hit it, making it soar over the net and drop. Yamaguchi’s smile was bright, but Tsukishima’s was even bigger.

“Whoa, creepy,” Hinata whispered to Kageyama, who completely agreed. 

Suga ruffled Yamaguchi’s hair and whispered something to him. The younger omega nodded and Daichi called practice. Everyone was so busy cleaning that they didn’t notice four certain players slip away. Everything was in the closet and the floors were swept when someone finally noticed something.

“Where’s Suga?” Daichi asked, the gym keys dangling from his fingers. There was no sign of the silver-haired vice-captain, nor any of Hinata, Yamaguchi, or Noya. Daichi sighed, “Where the heck did they go?”

The other three alphas were also equally concerned. Where had all of the omegas gone to? The team members started to call out the names, but nobody came forward. Suddenly, Tanaka came running back towards them from the club room.

“Daichi! Hurry and follow me! Everyone be quiet, though!” he whispered loudly, causing the rest of the team to look at each other in confusion. What was going on? The entire team filed up the stairs and peered into the club room. The four omegas were all on the floor, practically curled around each other, and all of them were sleeping. Suga was leaning against the wall with Yamaguchi sitting in his lap. Hinata and Noya were curled at opposite sides, their arms wrapped around the boy in the middle. Tsukishima realized that the omegas had sensed how stressed Yamaguchi was and they went to comfort him. And then they had all fallen asleep.

“Hehehe, payback time,” Daichi whispered, whipping his phone out and snapping photos of the group. Everyone knew that Suga was notorious for taking cute pictures of the team. Now they would finally have some of him. 

“Cute,” Kageyama let out, then blushed when everyone turned to look at him. 

Suga stirred and saw everyone standing there watching them. He smiled and reached his hand out, beckoning them. Daichi went first, sliding in behind Noya so that he could be beside Suga. The omega kissed Daichi and resettled to accommodate room for the alpha. Asahi sat beside Daichi and pulled Noya into his lap. The omega didn’t wake up, instead curling up and clinging onto Asahi like a baby monkey. The rest of the team followed suit, snuggling together and getting comfortable until it was just Tsukishima standing. He looked uncomfortable with being in a huge cuddle session with his team members.

“Tsukishima, hurry up!” Kageyama hissed, scooting Hinata more into his lap so that Tsukishima could slide in beside Yamaguchi. The taller alpha did, wrapping an arm around the freckled omega. He barely even grimaced when he felt Hinata lean into him, snoring. 

“We should do this more often,” Suga giggled, looking fondly at the team and watching as they fell asleep one-by-one. He could even feel Tsukishima purring contentedly against his chest as he snuggled closer to Yamaguchi’s warmth.

“Most definitely,” Daichi answered, falling asleep soon after.

***

“Suga, I’m going into heat tomorrow,” Yamaguchi told the vice-captain after practice. He was already feeling the effects of what was going to happen for the next week. He was not looking forward to it at all.

Suga gave him his full attention. “Ok, do you need help getting home? Who’s going to get your homework?”

“Tsukishima for both,” Yamaguchi answered. 

Suga’s eyes widened fractionally and then he nodded and did an about-face. He went in search for Tsukishima and found him taking the net down. He walked up, giving Tsukishima a pretty smile, but the alpha knew to be wary. “Tsukishima, Yamaguchi tells me that you’re taking him home today?”

“I’m not going to bond with him,” Tsukishima drawled. “I’ve already decided to wait until he’s completely sure.”

Suga gave him a real grin. “That’s very mature of you! Now, make sure you get all of him homework, okay? You can give it to him after his heat has ended.” He started to turn away when Tsukishima grabbed his sleeve. The omega turned back to look up at the tall alpha. “What is it?”

“Would it be all right though to leave something with him with my smell on it?” he asked very quietly, staring down at the floor.

Suga smiled and patted his arm. “That’s totally fine. Yamaguchi is lucky to have you.” He then went off humming to help Daichi decide what other strategies they needed. 

Tsukishima walked Yamaguchi home where the omega invited him in for a bit before he needed to leave. Yamaguchi knew that he wouldn’t be able to see Tsukishima for the next week and he felt a bit lonely. His body was also starting to feel hot and he just wanted to hold Tsukishima for a while. The two went into Yamaguchi’s room and sat on the bed. Tsukishima sat farther away than usual, already smelling the heady scent washing off of the omega. Yamaguchi wouldn’t stand for that though and crawled into Tsukishima’s lap, relaxing and letting out a big sigh. 

“I don’t like going into heat,” Yamaguchi admitted with his eyes shut, draping his arms over Tsukishima’s shoulders and letting his face sit near his scent glands. The alpha’s scent helped him relax. 

Tsukishima rubbed his back, “I know you don’t. But it’s just something you have to deal with.”

“I know,” Yamaguchi grumbled. “It just sucks to want to be with somebody, but forced to be alone.”

Tsukishima cleared his throat awkwardly and pulled one of his shirts out of his bag. He thrusted it at Yamaguchi, who took  
it with a puzzled expression. “Here. I brought this for you so you can. . . use it. . .” he trailed off, not knowing how to word that.

Yamaguchi’s face lit up but he clung onto the shirt, knowing that it would be a great help to have an alpha’s scent with him, especially one that he liked. “Thank you.”

“I-is there anything else I can do for you?” Tsukishima asked earnestly. Yamaguchi whispered something but the alpha didn’t catch it. “I didn’t hear that.”

“Touch me,” the omega said a bit louder.

Tsukishima inhaled sharply and he gripped Yamaguchi’s shoulders. “I don’t want to rush you, Yamaguchi. We need to have that conversation before we do that.”

Yamaguchi smacked him lightly in the arm, his face brighter than a Christmas tree. “Not that!!! I know we need to talk about that before it happens. I just meant maybe. . . getting me off so that I don’t have such a bad time?” he rushed uncertainly. 

Tsukishima choked and he swear his heart stopped beating. Get Yamaguchi off? His mind was going all over the place with what he could possibly do. “H-how?”

“I don’t know! Just give me a hand job!” the omega cried out in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Okay, I think I can do that,” Tsukishima said, looking in-between his hand and the boy’s crotch. 

Yamaguchi peeked between his fingers and saw him doing that and tried to stand up. “Never mind! You’re just making it worse!” 

Tsukishima pulled him back down into his lap again. “I can do it, Yamaguchi! Just. . . give me a minute to think.”

Yamaguchi huffed, but sat there silently. Then Tsukishima slowly laid his hand over Yamaguchi’s crotch, making the boy jump slightly. The alpha grinded his palm against the shorter boy, feeling in amazement as he became harder. 

“Wow, this is actually making you hard?” Tsukishima asked, grinding a bit harder.

“The guy I like is touching me there so of course it is!”

Yamaguchi leaned back a bit so that Tsukishima could unzip his pants and pull his dick out. It was only half hard and Tsukishima pumped it to make it harder. Yamaguchi was enjoying himself, letting out moans and tilting his hips forward. 

“Does it feel good?” Tsukishima asked, studying the omega’s face. He ran his thumb over Yamaguchi’s slit, watching as it turned the omega into a puddle. Tsukishima moved his hand quicker, grinding on the base. Yamaguchi was leaning into Tsukishima for support, panting heavily in the alpha’s ear.

“Y-yeah, so amazing,” Yamaguchi got out, scenting Tsukishima and groaning as the alpha’s scent spread throughout the entire room. He was very close and he pushed his hips more into Tsukishima’s hand.

“Tadashi, come for me,” Tsukishima whispered in the omega’s ear causing Yamaguchi to cry out and come. He shuddered, spilling into the alpha’s hand. Tsukishima grabbed a tissue from the nearby table and wiped his hand off. He was completely hard inside his pants, but he was going to take care of the omega now and take care of himself later at home. He tucked Yamaguchi’s dick back inside his pants and then held onto the omega until he fell asleep. He slowly stood and put Yamaguchi in his bed, making sure to put the shirt in reach. Yamaguchi would definitely need it and Tsukishima was glad that he was able to help in some small way. He kissed Yamaguchi and then left.

Yamaguchi woke the next morning and his whole body felt hot. He grimaced, feeling slick rubbing in-between his thighs. His parents had put several water bottles and some energy bars on his table for him. Yamaguchi sat up, smelling something absolutely delicious that was driving him wild. He looked around and spotted a crumpled shirt on his bed that didn’t belong to him. He remembered that Tsukishima had given it to him and he quickly grabbed it and brought it up to his face. He took a deep inhale and his eyes dilated and he felt himself growing hard. The shirt smelled so amazing. 

Yamaguchi fell back against his mattress with the shirt on his face, just breathing the delicious scent in. He felt a bit guilty as his hand made its way down to tug his pants lower, but Tsukishima had given him this shirt knowing full-well what it was going to be used for. 

Yamaguchi let out a groan as he touched himself, pretending that it was Tsukishima who was doing it. His body burned as he continued. He came several times just from smelling the alpha’s scent, but he never truly felt complete. He knew that would come when he was knotted. But he definitely wasn’t ready for that yet. He settled with the shirt and it helped him get through his heat. It had been his best heat so far and since then, Tsukishima made sure to leave something in Yamaguchi’s room with his scent on it when Yamaguchi’s heat neared. 

***

Yamaguchi was planning on paying Tsukishima back for helping him through his heat. He had it all planned out. Tsukishima, the unknowing victim, was taking Yamaguchi on a date. And then afterwards, Yamaguchi was taking him back home for some alone time. Yamaguchi’s parents were out of town on a business trip and they completely trusted their son and his boyfriend. They knew the two were waiting to bond and Yamaguchi wasn’t in heat anymore, so they were fine leaving the two alone together. 

Tsukishima had taken Yamaguchi to a planetarium, mumbling something about the stars looking like Yamaguchi’s freckles. Yamaguchi thought it was sweet and reached for Tsukishima’s hand when they sat down on a bench to look at the large, domed ceiling. A lecture about the night sky started and the speaker talked about the different constellations in the sky. Yamaguchi was completely enraptured. He had always been interested in the stars and outer space. He used to tease Tsukishima sometimes about how the dinosaurs went extinct, giggling at the taller boy’s pouts. 

They looked through some telescopes and tried to find some constellations. Tsukishima found a few and Yamaguchi proudly spotted the moon, ignoring Tsukishima’s snickers. 

“There are so many stars!” Yamaguchi exclaimed on the way back to his house, their hands swinging between them. “Just think about how many are out there in the galaxy!”

“I don’t want to,” Tsukishima stated. There were way too many for him to think about.

“Okay, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, happily unlocking his front door. They took their shoes off and headed into Yamaguchi’s room. “Thanks for taking me!”

“No problem,” Tsukishima murmured, sitting on Yamaguchi’s bed and looking through the magazines that Yamaguchi had strewn there before leaving. They were all about famous volleyball servers and other players.

“Hey, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi started, sitting on the floor near Tsukishima’s legs. The alpha looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Can. . . can I do something to pay you back for last week?”

“Last week?” Tsukishima repeated. He hadn’t seen Yamaguchi all week since the boy had been in heat. Was he referring to the shirt or to how Tsukishima had helped him out before? 

Yamaguchi moved in closer, spreading Tsukishima’s long legs so that he could sit in-between them. He ran his hands up and down the tall boy’s thighs and looked up at him through his lashes. “Yes, last week.” Tsukishima made some noise in the back of his throat as Yamaguchi’s hands moved farther up. He slowly unzipped Tsukishima’s pants, glancing up at the alpha to see if he was objecting or not. All he was doing was holding his breath and staring at the omega with big eyes. Yamaguchi decided that that was enough of a sign to continue and pulled the alpha’s dick out. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened slightly when he saw how big it was, but he had already set his mind on doing this.

He pumped his hand a few times, making the alpha’s dick hard and even bigger. Yamaguchi licked his lips nervously and then gave a tentative lick to the head. Tsukishima let out a hissing sound through his teeth but still didn’t reject the omega. Yamaguchi ran his tongue in stripes up Tsukishima’s dick and listened as the alpha’s breathing became heavier. At some point, Tsukishima’s hand tangled in Yamaguchi’s hair and held him in place. 

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and enclosed his lips around Tsukishima’s head. The omega tightened his hold on the base of Tsukishima’s dick to add pressure. He didn’t want his mouth to do all of the work, especially on the first time. He sucked and licked his tongue over the slit. 

He was thinking that it wasn’t so bad when Tsukishima pushed in farther, panting above him. 

“Tadashi, so good, so good. I can’t stop,” he groaned, thrusting his hips into Yamaguchi’s mouth shallowly. Yamaguchi’s eyes watered as the alpha continued to thrust into him. “I’m close,” Tsukishima moaned, tightening his hold on Yamaguchi. Then something hot burst into Yamaguchi’s mouth, drizzling down his chin. The omega started to gag and cough as Tsukishima pulled out. The alpha yelped and fell onto his knees next to Yamaguchi, rubbing his back and apologizing profusely. Yamaguchi took in a deep breath and wiped his eyes. Well, not so bad. He hadn’t died at least. Tsukishima took a tissue and wiped off Yamaguchi’s face. “Did you swallow that?” Tsukishima asked uncertainly. Yamaguchi blushed and nodded. He couldn’t exactly help it. It was sliding down his throat and he needed air, so he swallowed it. “Sorry,” Tsukishima said again, also blushing.

They sat there awkwardly for about a minute when Yamaguchi asked, “So, did it feel good?”

***

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had been dating for a few months and Yamaguchi noticed that other omegas and betas still approached the tall alpha. They knew that Tsukishima was dating Yamaguchi because he smelled strongly of the omega, but that didn’t apprehend people from being attracted to the alpha. Yamaguchi had walked in on several confession scenes and was witness to several giggling girls following Tsukishima around.

Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima wouldn’t ever go after any of them, but it still hurt to see people flirting with the alpha. Yamaguchi didn’t want to be jealous, but he couldn’t help it. He pushed it down for a while, but omegas and betas kept showing up. At school, outside of volleyball matches, whenever they went on a date. They were everywhere!

Yamaguchi finally lost it when he was walking to the gym after school for practice and he saw a tiny, blonde omega girl confessing to Tsukishima. She told him that she knew he was in a relationship, but if he would only give her a chance then he would see that she was worth it. Yamaguchi stopped short, thinking that maybe she was right. She was beautiful and basically a perfect omega. On the other hand, Yamaguchi was still struggling with himself. She and Tsukishima looked so good together and it made Yamaguchi’s heart ache. Would someone else be better for Tsukishima? Somebody small and petite and pretty?

Yamaguchi turned and left, deciding to skip practice for the day. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate at all. He grabbed his belongings from the club room, not even changing. He was walking down the street, moping and sniffling slightly, when he heard fast footsteps behind him. 

He glanced behind him and saw Tsukishima running after him. Yamaguchi squeaked in fear, wondering if he should try to escape or not. Why the heck was Tsukishima chasing him? What happened to that cute omega girl?

Tsukishima caught up to him before he could make up his mind. “Yamaguchi, where are you going?”

“Home,” Yamaguchi answered.

“Why? What about practice?”

“I don’t feel like going today,” Yamaguchi sniffed, starting to walk again. 

“I thought you wanted to get better so that you could stand on the court with me,” Tsukishima reminded him, putting a hand on his hip. 

“I do, but just not today,” Yamaguchi replied, shuffling faster away. Tsukishima started to follow him, staying close on his heels.

“Does this have anything to do with that girl from before?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi flinched and shook his head quickly. “Yamaguchi, what is it?”

Yamaguchi stopped walking. “It’s not just that one girl. It’s all of them. All of the people who are still interested in you even though we’re together. I tried. . . not to be jealous, but I couldn’t.” Yamaguchi rubbed his temples, tired. “I’m just going to go home for today.”

He started walking again. He was embarrassed that he was jealous because he knew that he shouldn’t have been. Tsukishima would never cheat on him. 

“I’M JEALOUS TOO!” Tsukishima shouted, causing Yamaguchi to whirl around in surprise. Tsukishima rarely ever yelled, but there he was in the middle of the street screaming. His fists were clenched at his sides. He started talking in a softer tone. “I get jealous, too. Whenever I see you talking to an alpha, even one on our team, I get jealous. I see alphas checking you out when you’re not aware of it and it’s hard not to go yell at them and tell them that you’re mine!” He took a breath and removed his glasses to wipe his eyes. “So, it’s not just you.”

Yamaguchi ran up to Tsukishima and hugged him tightly, listening to the alpha sniffle in his ear. Both of them had been feeling the same way. Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima a quick kiss. “I’m sorry I was jealous. I know that you like me.”

Tsukishima grasped both of Yamaguchi’s hands. “I don’t just like you. I love you, Yamaguchi. For me, it’ll always be you.”

Yamaguchi’s face shone. “I love you, too, you big dinosaur dork.”

“What? How is that something nice to say when confessing your love?” Tsukishima grumbled as they walked away together.

“Haha, doesn’t make it not true!” Yamaguchi chuckled.

A few weeks later, the couple heard about Kageyama and Hinata bonding. They were clearly happy about it and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi congratulated them. Some people thought that they bonded too early, but anyone could see how in love they were, even if they still had stupid arguments.

Of course, that got Tsukishima and Yamaguchi thinking about bonding. Yamaguchi loved Tsukishima dearly and knew that he was The One, but he still wanted to wait before bonding with him. 

“Let’s wait until after graduation,” Tsukishima said one day while they were supposed to be studying in the alpha’s room. “Let’s just take our time, no pressure. That seems like the best way for us.”

“That’s what I was thinking too, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi replied, crawling into Tsukishima’s lap with his textbook. Tsukishima huffed and read the book over the omega’s shoulder. “After graduation then.”

***

Two weeks after graduating, Yamaguchi went into heat. Both parents knew about their decision and had decided to let them be together in Yamaguchi’s house. Tsukishima’s parents had invited Yamaguchi’s parents on a small getaway so that the two could be alone. 

Tsukishima was sleeping by Yamaguchi when he felt the boy snuggling up to him and start grinding on his thigh. The alpha opened his eyes blearily and saw the sleeping omega with his mouth formed into a sensual ‘o’. Tsukishima became both turned on and embarrassed at the same time. Yamaguchi was ready to be mated with and soon he would officially become Tsukishima’s. The alpha just became more embarrassed when he thought that. He was quickly becoming hard from the omega rubbing against him and the amazing scent washing off of him. 

Soon, the omega’s eyes were fluttering and opening as he felt himself becoming hotter. He looked around and spotted Tsukishima. “Tsukkiiii,” he moaned, crawling on top of the alpha and grinding his hips against the other. Tsukishima put his hands tentatively on Yamaguchi’s hips, forgetting everything that he was supposed to do. He couldn’t form a rational thought when Yamaguchi was moaning in his ear and shucking his shirt up so he could run hands over his abs. “Tsukki, make love to me.”

“Oh my god,” Tsukishima whimpered as Yamaguchi started to play with his nipples. Yamaguchi was never this forward with him, ever. It was weird and so amazingly hot. 

Yamaguchi sat up slightly, noticing that Tsukishima wasn’t touching him. Was he doing something wrong? He saw Tsukishima, his pupils blown wide, and his entire face and chest red. Oh no, he was too cute. He was definitely turned on, but with the guy he loved he was also totally embarrassed. Yamaguchi loved it. He decided that he would play with the alpha until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He rubbed deep circles into Tsukishima’s hips and grinded faster, feeling his slick sliding down his legs and wetting his briefs. Of course, he didn’t know how long he could last because he was super horny and he just wanted Tsukishima to enter him and knot him. He pinched Tsukishima’s nipples, getting impatient. 

“Tsukki, I need you,” he said right in the alpha’s ear. 

Tsukishima took a stuttering breath and sat up, bringing the omega with him. His omega needed him, he couldn’t sit by, too embarrassed to do anything. He licked and sucked at Yamaguchi’s neck, enjoying the smaller boy’s moans. He rid Yamaguchi of his t-shirt and then slid his briefs off, dropping them beside the bed. The omega struggled to get Tsukishima out of his clothes, but he managed, flinging them away like they disgusted him. They kissed, things quickly becoming heated. Yamaguchi was tired of waiting and he wanted to be mated. 

Tsukishima turned the boy around in his lap, his dick resting between Yamaguchi’s ass cheeks. The freckled boy started to writhe in the alpha’s lap, trying to get friction as his slick continued to flow out of him. Tsukishima ran his hands reverently up the omega’s body, cupping Yamaguchi’s flat chest. Yamaguchi arched his back, already shaking.

“Tsukki, please hurry,” Yamaguchi begged.

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima sighed, sliding his hands back down Yamaguchi’s body, bypassing his aching dick, and lining up at the omega’s entrance. Yamaguchi was already amazingly wet and Tsukishima easily slid in one finger, moving it back and forth. He pushed two inside, listening to Yamaguchi’s tiny whimpers as the omega was finally getting what he wanted. Soon, another finger was added and Tsukishima was successfully stretching the boy out. “Are you ready for me?”

“So ready,” Yamaguchi mumbled, barely coherent.

Tsukishima lifted the omega up and lined his dick up with Yamaguchi’s entrance, slowly lowering the boy down onto him. Yamaguchi cried out as he was entered, already starting to clench up.

“Relax, Tadashi,” Tsukishima said, pausing, holding the boy in place. Yamaguchi did and the alpha slid the rest of the way inside, the omega fully seated in his lap again. Yamaguchi leaned back against Tsukishima’s back, trying to control his breathing. “You’re so hot,” Tsukishima commented, squeezing Yamaguchi’s thighs slightly.

“Yeah, and you’re big,” Yamaguchi chuckled softly, wriggling around to try to get into a more comfortable position. Tsukishima’s grip tightened and he let out a moan.

“If you keep moving like that, I might lose control,” Tsukishima warned, growling a bit. Even though he was mostly cool and collected, sometimes, mostly around Yamaguchi, his alpha instincts would take over. This was probably going to be one of those times. 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Yamaguchi replied, wriggling around some more. Tsukishima snapped and lifted his hips sharply, making the omega bounce slightly. Both boys groaned and immediately forgot about their silly quips, repeating the movement again and again. Yamaguchi’s heat was rising in his body and he clutched at anything he could reach. He was losing all reason as Tsukishima continued to drive up into his body. 

“Ah, aaah, Tsukki, ah, good,” Yamaguchi panted, voice broken on each bounce.

“Tadashi, call me Kei,” Tsukishima said in a deep, husky voice. “When we’re together like this.”

“Mmm, Kei,” Yamaguchi hummed, digging his nails into Tsukishima’s thighs. 

Yamaguchi felt like he was on fire, like he needed something very badly to soothe him. His moans were becoming unbelievably loud as his mind tried to remember what it was. The first time Tsukishima’s knot bumped into him was when he remembered. He needed to be knotted to feel complete. He and Tsukishima needed to be connected. The alpha’s knot was growing in size and teasing Yamaguchi every time he pounded into him, just hitting the entrance, but not going inside of it. 

“Kei, ah, Kei! I need you- ah! To knot me!” Yamaguchi cried out. “Please!”

Tsukishima stopped and pulled out for a moment so that he could change their position, listening to Yamaguchi’s whine. He situated Yamaguchi on his knees, holding onto his hips, and then slammed into him from behind. The omega screamed with pleasure, his arms giving out. Tsukishima held him up to receive his thrusts and then suddenly drove his knot inside. Yamaguchi felt the knot stretch him and catch hold inside of him. He barely lasted five more seconds and then came, spurting white rivulets on his sheets. Tsukishima covered Yamaguchi’s body with his own, holding the omega close. He bit into Yamaguchi’s neck just as he came, filling the omega to the brim with his seed. 

When the two finally came down from their high, they turned as best as they could so that they could lie down to wait out Tsukishima’s knot. Yamaguchi craned his neck with difficulty and the alpha leaned forward to accommodate him so that the omega could bite into his neck also, bonding them. 

“Wow, I might not mind being an omega if I can spend every day with you and every heat like this,” Yamaguchi murmured dreamily, cuddling backwards into Tsukishima until the alpha wrapped his arms around him and pulled his into his embrace. He started to drift off to sleep when he remembered a conversation he heard years ago. “Hey, Tsukki?” Tsukishima hummed to show that he was listening. “Back in middle school you said that you wouldn’t go out with any omegas unless they met an exception. What was that exception?”

He heard Tsukishima stuttering behind him and could only imagine how red his face must’ve been. Yamaguchi waited, wondering what it possibly could’ve been and how he had passed that exception. “The exception was that it had to be you. I wanted to be with you no matter what you turned out to be. I would date an omega only if that omega was you. It was always you.”

Yamaguchi could feel his own cheeks heating up at those words. “Who knew that a big dinosaur dork would turn out to be such a romantic?”

“Oh my god, Yamaguchi. Just fall asleep,” Tsukishima muttered from behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you guys are thinking. Whoa, Rachel, you just published a fic last week and already another one?? I know right? Craaaaaaaazy!!!!  
> But anyway, I do want to do their child story from the kagehina fic We're Your Forever. Soooo, that means twins! Aaaah!! I would love it if you guys sent me some normal and super weird food cravings that Yamaguchi will have! Any maybe some things you would want to see in this fic. Spoiler: there WILL be smut, so you don't have to ask for that! I got you! ;) lol  
> P.S. Sorry Yamaguchi cried so much. I reread it and was like 'whoa, baby angel, why?' But I did it myself, so I can't really say anything. . .  
> My tumblr is thecommaqueen1 if you want to message me on there! :D  
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated and I love reading them! They make me blush and look really stupid out in public because I start to beam and my face is all red.


End file.
